Call My Name
by FloweRara
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke kesal karena teman masa kecilnya selalu memanggil dia dengan cara yang (menurutnya) tidak normal. Demi keriput panjang Itachi! Perlukah ia mengajari Ino cara memanggil namanya dengan benar? / AU SasuIno untuk ulang tahun Rachel


...

 **Call My Name**

 **disclaimer:**  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
ditulis murni untuk hiburan dan _fangirling_ -an, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun

 **warning:  
** alay dan _mainstream_. _shoujo-ish_. **rush**. nganu _as always_ (?). di- _post_ cuma buat berbagi kesenangan sebagai INO-centric :3

 **summary:**  
Uchiha Sasuke kesal karena teman masa kecilnya selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang (menurut dia) tidak normal. Demi keriput panjang di pipi Itachi! Perlukah ia mengajari Ino bagaimana cara memanggil namanya dengan benar? / AU SasuIno

 **fiksi singkat untuk ulang tahun Rachel  
happy birthday dear :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sa-su-ke- _kuuun_ ~!"

Suara khas dengan intonasi familier itu terdengar jelas di telinga Uchiha Sasuke. Membuat sang pemilik nama menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menoleh. Sorot mata tak nyaman terlihat jelas pada sepasang oniks gelapnya.

"Aaaaah! Akhirnya kau menoleh juga, Sa-su-ke- _kuun_ ~!"

Lagi.

Alis hitam Sasuke langsung mengernyit tak nyaman mendengar teman masa kecil yang tengah berlarian ke arahnya itu memanggil namanya dengan cara mengeja suku katanya.

"Sampai kapan memanggilku seperti itu, Yamanaka Ino?" ujarnya saat sosok cantik berseragam itu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Loh, kau tidak suka? Itu terdengar imut, tahu," balas sosok yang dipanggil Ino tersebut tak mau kalah.

Gadis berseragam Konoha Academy itu malah terkekeh ringan mendapati respons Sasuke yang mendecih pelan. "Ayo jalan~!" Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ino menarik tangan Sasuke dengan semangat memasuki gerbang sekolah dan melangkah riang menuju kelas mereka.

Sasuke yang awalnya masih kesal, mau tak mau mengikuti langkah Ino. Namun pemuda itu dibuat tersenyum diam-diam saat menyaksikan kuncir ekor kuda Ino yang terlihat bergoyang dari belakang. Sinar matahari pagi telah menerpa rambut keemasan Ino dan membuatnya jadi terlihat berkilau. Sasuke tahu, warna emas ini adalah warna terbaik yang pernah dilihatnya di dunia.

Namun sayang, senyum pemuda itu segera lenyap saat mereka berpapasan dengan teman-teman lainnya.

Apa sebabnya?

Mari dengarkan baik-baik.

"Hai, Sai- _kun_ ~!"

" _Ohayou_ , Gaara- _kun_ ~"

"Kyaa~ senang melihatmu, Shino- _kun_ ~!"

"Wah, pagi sekali, Neji- _kun_ ~"

"Shikamaru- _kun_? Tumben sudah kelihatan."

Asdfghjkl qwertyuiop zxcvbnm.

#$ #$%^%$#!

Nah.

Sudah jelas bukan, mengapa senyum di bibir bungsu Uchiha itu lenyap?

.

.

.

.

"Jangan lupa, Sakura- _chan_! Minggu depan kita berdua harus pergi _shopping_ ~~!"

Sasuke hanya berdiri tegak di tempat dengan tangan terlipat saat teman perempuan pirangnya ini melambaikan tangan penuh semangat pada sahabatnya di kejauhan. Wajah tampan Sasuke masih tampak datar tanpa ekspresi saat Ino berbalik badan dan menyikutnya sambil terkekeh.

"Hari ini kau pendiam sekali sih, Sa-su-ke- _kuun_ ~"

 _Lagi._

Panggilan seperti itu lagi.

Mata hitam Sasuke berputar malas. Tanpa berkata apa pun, bungsu Uchiha itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana dan mengambil langkah lebih dulu melewati teman perempuannya.

Yamanaka Ino melongo sejenak. Dia terheran dengan reaksi teman lelakinya yang hari ini semakin pendiam dan cuek. Namun begitu menyadari dirinya telah tertinggal sekian langkah, segera saja gadis pirang itu berseru, "Hei, Sa-su-ke- _kuuun_! Jangan meninggalkanku begitu saja dong!"

 _Mana mungkin, kan?_

Sasuke yang mendengar jelas seruan Ino kemudian menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh. Meski pelipisnya sempat berkedut tak nyaman mendengar panggilan Ino yang lagi-lagi mengeja namanya, namun pemuda Uchiha itu berujar, "Cepatlah."

"Iya, iyaaaaaa." Terdengar suara dari belakangnya. Tak lama kemudian, keduanya pun melangkah beriringan.

"Oh, ya, Sa-su-ke- _kun_ , nanti sore aku berniat main ke rumahmu," Ino berceloteh memecah keheningan, tanpa sadar jika pemuda di sebelahnya kini tengah setengah mati berusaha menahan senyum usai mendengar kalimat Ino barusan. Gadis pirang itu lanjut mengeluh, "Astaga, tugas Fisika dari Asuma- _sensei_ benar-benar menyiksaku."

Tak terdengar tanggapan apa pun dari Sasuke yang masih terlihat bungkam dan hanya berjalan cuek. Tak ada yang tahu pula jika otaknya tengah berputar mengingat rumus-rumus Fisika yang tiba-tiba terasa menyenangkan baginya.

"Yah, kuharap Itachi- _nii_ ada di rumah dan bersedia mengajariku."

Kini semacam ada petir imajiner yang menyambar kepala Uchiha Sasuke.

Oh.

Baiklah.

Demi keriput panjang Itachi, Sasuke sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Ini sudah menjadi pertanyaan bungsu Uchiha itu sejak lama dan ia tidak akan menundanya lagi.

Pemuda itu segera memutar tubuh tegapnyanya dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Ino dengan tiba-tiba, membuat gadis pirang itu terkejut dan mendongakkan kepala. Mata hitam Sasuke kini memerangkap sorot mata biru Ino. Pemuda itu berdesis penuh tekanan, "Shimura, Sabaku, Aburame, dan juga Hyuuga. Termasuk Haruno, Asuma, dan terakhir bahkan si keriput jelek itu."

Ino tampak bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Sa-su-ke- _ku_ —"

"Yamanaka Ino." Rahang Sasuke mengeras tanpa sadar. "Kenapa kau memanggil nama semua orang tadi dengan normal, sementara kau mengeja namaku dengan tidak normal?"

Ino mengerjapkan mata birunya sejenak. Perlahan-lahan otot wajahnya yang sempat tegang mulai mengendur hingga akhirnya tersenyum. "Kan sudah kubilang karena terdengar imut. Kau ini imut lho, Sa-su-ke- _kun_ ~"

Rahang Sasuke makin mengeras. "Aku tidak—"

"Apalagi dengan mata hitam bundar yang berapi-api, dan juga ekspresi pemberani," ujar Ino dengan mata berbinar.

"Itu hanya cerita lama."

Benar, itu memang cerita yang amat sangat lama. Tepatnya saat mereka baru saja memasuki di bangku kanak-kanak. Di saat anak-anak seusia mereka masih malu-malu untuk memperkenalkan diri, Uchiha Sasuke kecil dengan beraninya maju ke depan dan menyebut—alias mengeja—namanya dengan sangat lantang. Entah Sasuke harus menyesali ingatan Ino yang terlalu tajam mengingat kejadian itu, ataukah menyesali sikapnya dulu yang memalukan.

"Pokoknya bagiku kau tetap imut, Sa-su-ke- _kun_." Ino berjinjit santai dan menarik pipi Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar—tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi teman lelakinya yang semakin gelap.

"Panggil aku Sasuke."

"Tidak mau~"

"Panggil Sasuke saja."

"Kubilang tidak mau ya tidak mau."

"Ino."

Ino manyun. "Apa itu sebegitu penting buatmu?"

"Ya."

Gadis Yamanaka itu menghela napas seraya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Baiklah," Ino melipat tangannya dan kembali memandang Sasuke tepat di matanya, "kalau begitu biarkan aku bertanya satu hal."

Mata hitam Sasuke menyipit. "Tanya ap—?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

DEG

Jantung Sasuke serasa berhenti bekerja saat itu juga. Pupil hitamnya melebar tak percaya. Mendadak ia lupa cara berkedip dan bernapas. Ia hanya berdiri tegak tak bergerak sementara seluruh kata-kata di kepalanya lenyap begitu saja.

"Sejak di taman kanak-kanak, apa kau menyukaiku?"

Seluruh syaraf Sasuke serasa lumpuh mendengar pertanyaan yang sedemikian tiba-tiba dan tak pernah disangkanya.

 _Se-sebentar._

Apa-apaan pertanyaan Ino barusan? Bagaimana mung—

"Jawaban 'ya' terlihat jelas di wajahmu."

Komentar Ino membuat Sasuke makin tak bisa berkata-kata sementara wajahnya entah sejak kapan sudah memerah.

Yamanaka Ino kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak boleh protes kalau aku memanggilmu seperti itu."

Tidak.

Sasuke masih tidak ingin percaya jika dirinya telah dikuliti habis-habisan seperti ini, dan ketika akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan suaranya, hal yang pertama kali dilakukannya adalah bertanya, "Kena—"

Namun Ino sudah keburu memotong perkataannya dengan berjinjit dan mencium kilat pipi kanannya. "Sudah jelas, kan? Karena sejak saat itu, aku juga menyukaimu," dia tertawa merdu.

Jeda.

Ada jeda di mana angin bertiup samar-samar menerbangkan helai pirang panjang dan helai hitam pendek bersamaan. Ada jeda di mana desau angin membawa suara tawa riang bagai alunan merdu bidadari yang cantik jelita. Dan ada jeda di mana Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Nah, ayo kembali jalan, Sa-su-ke- _kun_ ~!"

Tiba-tiba saja panggilan itu terdengar berkali lipat lebih menyenangkan di telinga Uchiha Sasuke yang masih terpaku diam.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

* * *

AN:

Happy birthday, Natalia Rachel! :*

Maaf rush banget ceritanya hoho (dilempar). Many thanks for reading~ :D

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Sa-su-ke- _kun_ ~"

"Hn. Bukankah semalam kau sudah kuajari bagaimana memanggil namaku dengan benar, Uchiha Ino? Apa perlu kita mengulanginya lagi di sofa siang ini?"

"K-kyaaaaaaaaa!"

 **FIN (?)**


End file.
